Jack's Practice Speech
by Seraph05
Summary: How do you explain to someone dear to you that you love them, when your not use to saying it, and then within the next breath regretably inform them they have to get off your ship! It's gonna take some practice...


A/N: I just want any wonderful person who reads this to note this is a Short story or One-shot. If further explanation is required I'll have my reason for this seemingly strange fic at the bottom. Enjoy

His dark bewitching eyes narrowed a little as he stared out into his cabin. It was filled with many strange objects and ornaments from all corners of the globe. Exotic treasures, gleaming in the mornings light, and maps, covered in old water stains, lay side by side announcing his passionate devotion to his life on the sea. His appearance mirrored his cabin; dishevelled, covered with trinkets, yet radiating a savvy charm one simply could not ignore. He smiled as he began walking the length of his cabin, his boots making light thumping sounds on the wooden floor.

"Bianca, Darl" he began smoothly but his voice grew less certain as he continued till it came to a stuttering halt "I've been meaning to tell you something…just haven't gotten around to it…what with loot to plunder…bottles of rum to drink…wenches to…receive…slaps…from. No man! Pull yourself together, she's not even here!"

He paused having reached the other side of the cabin then turned and began pacing back.

"Bianca, Darl. I want to tell you the truth. Aye, I remember what you said that night when everyone was drunk out of their minds and you told me how you felt about me. I didn't mean to leave it so long it tell you its just…" he stoped in the middle of the room frowning, trying to form phrases he was unaccustomed to "When I first met you that night, all those years ago and made that promise to come back and get you one day, I didn't believe it to be true but-but! When you looked at me, your eyes told me you believed me, that you had faith that I would return, you made that promise real – with a look, Darl and it…" he sighed looking around his cabin again hoping to see an answer to his problems among the shining swag.

"I don't like what you're doing to me. I'm not who I use to be." He said calmly "but I do not, not like you either and I don't like that. I don't want you to go, love, but you have to understand it's for your own good. You've almost died once and ive' been badly wounded many times since you came to stay with us an what's coming up next is even more dangerous. To answer the question I know you've been wanting to ask" he paused, his brow creasing further as he opened his mouth, almost forcing the truthful yet emotional words over his tongue "I do love you…and now you're gonna have to have a little faith again. I swear I'll come back when its over, I swear it" Jack heard a creaking sound and turned to search for the source. A tanned, dark haired man named Will Turner was standing behind the cabins half opened door, in the more dimly lit side of the cabin. His handsome face was saddened by a melancholic gaze. They stared at each other for quite a while; the sounds of the boats humble creaking, the crews occasional mumbling and the waters gentle lapping, filing in the silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack?" Will questioned gently not moving from where he stood.

"Aye" Jack replied heartily standing a little straighter, the colourful beads framing this face swinging a little. Wills gaze discreetly flicked to the floor in quiet disappointment. He started to leave but gave Jack one last look as he asked his final question.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" this time Jack was the one to look away.

"Nay…"

There was a click as Will closed the door softly behind him leaving Jack alone in his cabin.

A/N: Ok, a long time ago when Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl came out I wrote this fluffy, humorous, angsty, girly fanfic about Jack Sparrow coming across this girl and saving her. They don't see each other for ten years and then he comes to find her because she has an Aztec Calender Medallion (they are real by the way) that he needs to use to find these special treasures that can only be accessed at certain times on the Aztec calendar. But because of differences between them even when Jack eventually falls in love with her he ends up telling her he doesn't love her so she kinda leaves with Will and Elizabeth. Jack realises he's made a mistake (good ending, actually quite funny) and goes to make it right. Anyhow the other day I decided to read it again to get me in the spirit for POTC2 that comes out in like three weeks time. I really do like it and thought of typing it up for fan fic net but there were so many problems with it; it was three little work books long and trust me I ain't a fast typist, the spelling was atrocious, the grammar was atrocious, there were heaps of plot holes for the first two books and (even though I actually like this part the most) a whole lot of it is simply unrealistic. Jack falling in love, people coming back to life, Bianca's age, everyone being in the right place at the right time etc But I still had this itch to write about it so above is kinda a summery of the whole thing (not as funny or fluffy) but gets the essence of what the fic was about.


End file.
